This invention relates generally to brake mechanisms and more particularly to a brake shoe having a detachable member which is comprised of friction material affixed to an apertured plate.
Typically, brake shoes utilize friction pads that are bonded directly to a mounting surface on the brake shoe. In addition to this bonding, the attachment of a friction pad is commonly reinforced with threaded fasteners, rivets or the like. These reinforcing fasteners pass through bores in the friction material and the mounting surface to clampingly engage the friction pad against the shoe. Accordingly, the exterior surface of the friction pads are interrupted by these bores and are therefore not continuous.
Although this conventional method of attaching the friction pad to the shoe member is adequate, it is desirable to have a stronger bond between the friction pad and the shoe member to enhance friction pad shear strength capabilities. It is also desirable to have a larger, continuous exterior surface on a friction pad, with the pad being readily detachable from the shoe member.